Prelude
by number1brawlfan
Summary: Post Twilight of the Apprentice story. I got the idea for the story after listening to the song Prelude 12/21 (hence the title). One-shot. Reviews are appreciated.


**I got the idea for this story after listening to the song Prelude 12/21 by afi. This takes place post Twilight of the Apprentice, and the Ghost crew has a mission, of which Kanan has been cleared to go on after getting some experience with seeing through the force. They go to check out a rumor about supplies left in a cave by Storm Troopers. Unfortunately, Ezra ends up on the other end of a rock pile caused by a minor cave in and he's not alone. This is a one-shot (with an open ending for a sequel).**

 _ **Italic= Flashback**_

* * *

 _The crumbling of Malachor forced Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper to leave the temple, unwillingly abandoning Ahsoka along the way along the way. They escaped as the temple let off a burst of energy. The trauma of the events left Ezra scarred, mentally and emotionally especially. He could barely bring himself to look at the newly blind Kanan, who could feel the boys distress as he embraced Ezra while telling him that it was over and tried convincing Ezra that it would be alright._

 _With the holocron in hand, Ezra found himself imprisoning himself in his and Zeb's room as he found himself opening the pyramid._

 _Kanan was concerned when he found out that Ezra had opened it. After much discussion and a mental breakdown on Ezra's part that required addressing and comforting, Kanan was able to confiscate the holocron indefinitely._

This was the first mission that the crews had in a while and the first mission that Kanan was allowed to go on, now that he had started learning how to see with the Force. Things were not going according to plan. Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine had been investigating a cave on Lothal, looking for some supplies that the some Storm Troopers supposedly left behind after an earthquake. Everything would have been successful had a minor cave in not occurred, trapping Ezra on one side of the path. Sabine had started prepping some explosives to free Ezra, not only to retrieve the padawan but in the event that the only exit was on their side.

It would take time, but not too long, which would be perfectly alright if Ezra was actually alone on his side of the blockage. Ezra had found himself in the presence of the former Sith Lord, Maul, and Ezra had a feeling that Kanan could sense him too. The added distress to the situation only escalated Ezra's once minor fear. He had hoped that he wouldn't see the Zabrak for a long time, if ever. Especially since Malachor's battle station had been destroyed.

"Get back." Ezra ordered as Maul started to approach the teen.

"Why would I do that?" Maul replied. "I haven't seen you in so long, which is more than I can say in regards to your master's sight."

 _Blinding Kanan was not exactly what Maul had in mind when he went to strike the Jedi, but it did provide some satisfaction for the Zabrak, knowing that he had disabled his victim. He only had to kill him, but that part timer Ahsoka had gotten in his way._

 _After he had "borrowed" the Tie Fighter belonging to the Eighth Brother, he couldn't help but think of the benefit of blinding Kanan. Ezra would certainly remember Maul now. Especially if he was going to take Ezra as an apprentice._

Maul's words angered Ezra and he lunged at the Dathomirian. Maul smirked as he used the Force to push the boy against a rocky wall. Ezra struggled as Maul held him there.

"So feisty," Maul complimented, "or is it fear? Guilt perhaps?"

"Shut up." Ezra growled. "If you're going to kill me, then do it."

"Kill you?" Maul let out a laugh and started walking towards Ezra once more. "I don't want to kill you. Your master didn't tell you, did he? I suppose he wouldn't tell you, in order to protect you." When Maul reached Ezra, he released his force grip on the boy and grabbed Ezra's throat and forced Ezra to look him in his yellow eyes. "I want you for an apprentice."

Ezra let out a struggled gasp.

 _Ezra felt the most used out of everyone involved in the Malachor excursion. He naively trusted Maul and let himself travel with him to get the holocron. He took it to the obelisk, unknowingly activating a battle station under the assumption that he'd gain the knowledge that Yoda had sent them to the accursed planet to find. Only to find out too late, the true intentions of Maul and setting off a superweapon._

"I don't believe you." Ezra gasped. "You just wanted to use me to activate the temple and its battle station within."

Maul chuckled.

"Do you not trust me?"

Those words rang a bell. Those same words used to con Ezra into helping Maul.

"No. I do not."

"You should. I've never lied to you, and I don't plan to."

Ezra was silent for a moment.

"I will never become your apprentice."

"We'll see about that."

Maul's attention was temporarily drawn away for Ezra as they both heard the muffled yelling of Sabine telling Ezra that the explosion would be going off in a matter of seconds. Ezra was delighted to hear Sabine's voice as Maul returned his attention back to the boy. Before Ezra got the chance to do anything, Maul covered the boy's mouth before Ezra had the chance to scream for help.

"Time to go, my apprentice." Maul whispered into Ezra's ear.

Ezra tried to pry Maul's hand off of his mouth while his screams were being muffled by the man's grip. Maul knocked Ezra out, throwing the boy over his tattooed shoulder as an explosion sounded.

* * *

 **I'm ending it on a cliffhanger in the event I decide to make a sequel. I didn't plan on it, but if you guys like it well enough, I will.**


End file.
